Clan:K0 MADN3SS
Introduction Many aeons ago Andrew Gower and Paul Gower created the game RuneScape. This game involved battles of magic, many skills to master, and most importantly adventurers to team up with. So 10 years passed on and many more adventurers came, they worked together as clans or as societies, attempting challenges and quests, creating objects for one another or even turning their backs on their rivals and killing out other clans. Eventually these wars turned bitter and being with the best meant everything. Players fought day by day over the stupidest things such as, who had the largest clan or who's clan was richer. There was nothing but chaos. Then one day, a man named Richard came in and thought. What the **** are we even doing? I'll just make a bloody clan that doesn't bother with all this nonsense and let others just chill. Richard formed his own clan with a group of warriors who had had enough of all the "clan superiority" bullshit and finally wanted to settle down and enjoy this game. Together they named the clan, K0 MADN3SS, a name they thought would remind people of the madness that was going on and help others reflect on how failed their clans were and how Richards was so much better. This clan would be the elite role-model for all clans as it was incomparable to all others at its time. Our Clan Our clan is for talking, chilling, occasional player versus player battling (PVP) or player versus monster fighting (PVM) but certainly not botting. Skilling is sad and only the following skills should be mentioned in our clan as all others remind us of how boring this game is without wars and quests: *All combat skills (Attack, Strength, Constitution, Prayer, Range, Magic, Summoning and Defence.) *Herblore *Dungeoneering *Citadel related skills e.g. Woodcutting/Mining. *Slayer Requirements to join this clan are: *100+ in combat* *Decent stats e.g. over level 40 in all skills. *Respect *A good heart and willing to lend other players money (not compulsory) *If you are very near 100 combat but have very nice stats e.g 99 Range or all non-combat skills over 70 you are more than welcome to apply. For more information you can message a clan official or leader. Botting results in imidiate ban from this clan. If we find that you have been botting we will kick you and report you. Our home world is 24. Members The following players are part of this clan. How to join We would love for you to join us. If you wish to join you can private message any clan member (however only ranks Lieutenant+ are able to rank). We are also on the forums, thread id: 6CV. Citadel As a member of this clan you must help out at least once a week with the Clan Citadel. This means cutting/mining at least 300-1200 resources every week so that we the citadel does not go down a tier and so that we can upgrade it. Category:Clans